La vie n'est qu'un puzzle
by pf59
Summary: Alternative de l'épisode 24 de la saison 1. Kaito et Luke (Rook) passent leur journée ensemble, comment va-t-elle se passer et quelles seront les répercussions pour les deux jeunes garçons? "Il t'aime encore" mais m'aime-t-il plus que comme un ami?


**Titre: **La vie n'est qu'un puzzle

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Daimon Kaito x Luke Banjo Crossfield (Rook)

**Genre: **Romance.

**Période temporelle: **Avant le combat entre nos deux amis.

**Disclaimer:** Phi Brain ne m'appartient pas comme les personnages.

**Résumé: **Le puzzle de la vie n'a qu'une et une solution. Toutes les voies convergent vers cette solution, il ne suffisait qu'à en prendre une autre et cette journée aurait tout changé.

**Note:** Première fic hors Stargate ça me change. Très peu de fictions sur ce fantastique manga qui change radicalement des traditionnels manga (bataille/mecha/romance...) L'histoire se passe à l'épisode 24 ou plutôt le jour où Luke (ou Rook) passe sa journée avec Kaito avant que ce dernier (**attention SPOILER au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu**: ne résoudra le kumiki puzzle (ou donnez-lui le nom que vous voulez :p). Ici, c'est plutôt une journée alternative. Ils vont la passer ensemble mais tout sera différent. Donc, trêve de blabla inutile et bonne lecture.

* * *

_La vie n'est qu'un puzzle_

* * *

_Il t'a blessé, toi, son meilleur ami_... Cette conversation tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Trop de pensées. Oui, j'étais son meilleur ami à l'époque, il était tout pour moi, comme Jin. Non, même plus que Jin. Mais maintenant? Comment considérer notre..._relation_? Ennemis? Ca me paraît exagéré...je ne peux pas oublier qu'il est le chef de la POG mais pourtant...j'ai tellement envie de le retrouver. De retrouver le Luke que j'ai connu, _mon _Luke. Mon Luke? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Les gateaux de Nonoha font pas autant d'effet quand même!

_Il t'aime encore_... Que veux-il? Qu'attend-il de moi? Veut-il que l'on redevienne amis, même après tout ce temps? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui depuis que je l'ai revu. Ce sourire, cette voix, tout ce qui me rappelle lui me rend heureux...alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas garder cette insouciant ne serait-ce que 24 heures?

Il a demandé à ce qu'on se rencontre demain, que l'on passe une journée...comme avant. Oui, j'en ai envie. Je veux le voir. J'en ai _besoin_. Depuis quand ai-je besoin de le voir? Pourquoi ce sentiment? Luke...

Toutes ces pensées...sont un puzzle mais il me manque des pièces. En fait, tout est un puzzle. La vie n'est qu'un immense puzzle dont les chemins sont infinis mais convergent toutes vers une et une seule solution, une seule sortie. Mais je ne sais pas quelle voie emprunter. Trop complexes. Trop de possibilités. Et pourtant, je n'en voudrais qu'une: celle où il y a Luke.

On s'est perdus pendant tellement longtemps, se revoir, même une journée, comme si rien ne s'était passé durant leur séparation. Que va-t-il faire? Comment ça va se passer? Rah tu penses trop Kaito! Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais enfin dans ma chambre, regardant mon réveil...que...QUOI? 1h37? Crétin...comme dirait Gammon. Bon allez dodo!

* * *

Le lendemain...ou quelques heures plus tard...

* * *

7h56, réveil douloureux. C'est le week-end, je gagnes du temps de sommeil...40 minutes waow je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ferais si j'avais 40 minutes à tuer un matin. J'aime pas me lever trop tard de toute façon, je profite mieux de mon existence de cette façon. Et puis, ça a des avantages, le réveil au son de la nature, des oiseaux, de la pluie ou même du bruit des feuilles balayées par le vent. J'aime ça. Enfin bref, j'ai rendez-vous à 9h à la fontaine du centre j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Allez direction la salle de bain! Et pour vous, le chemin s'arrête ici, bande de pervers(es)!

8h32, tout beau, tout neuf, il est temps que j'y aille. Je veux pas être en retard. Je suis habillé comme d'habitude, au moins, si j'arrive le premier, il me reconnaîtra. Je me demande comment il sera habillé. Bon, pour sa coiffure, je ne me fais pas de soucis, j'adore sa coiffure, elle me plaît. En fait, il me plaît...bien. Quoi? Je le trouve juste que sa façon d'être me plaît. On dirait qu'il va faire beau aujourd'hui, ça s'annonce bien.

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis arrivé...et il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là avant moi. Mais il va arriver. Je continue d'écouter ma musique tranquillement, assis sur le bord de la fontaine, Je la fixe, subjugué par cette beauté. Je vois soudain une silhouette se diriger vers moi. Ces cheveux...c'est lui. Mince, je souris comme un gamin...Je ne devrais pas. Mais pourtant, c'est comme si une force inconnue, me force à oublier et à ne me concentrer que sur l'instant présent. Son visage se précise tandis qu'il s'approche, il sourit également, puis se met à courir. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite alors qu'il se rapproche. Je me sens bizarre.

-KAIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! S'écria le jeune garçon qui courra à perdre haleine vers son ancien meilleur ami avant de se jeter dans ses bras l'entourant de ses deux bras. Il était habillé d'une veste bleue munie d'une capuche qui avait volé lorsqu'il avait commencé à courir.

-Bon...bonjour, Luke, souffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Pourquoi m'enlacer? Nous ne sommes pas...amis il me semble. Me considère-t-il toujours comme un proche? J'ai la sensation...de vouloir lui rendre l'étreinte. Ca le mettra en confiance en même temps. Je passe donc mes bras autour de sa taille le rapprochant de moi, accentuant cette étrange sensation de châleur qui semble émaner de lui et qui s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il se sépare de moi et je sens déjà que sa châleur s'éloigne.

-Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu Kaito, souria le garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc pur le fixant également.

-Merci, moi...aussi, bredouilla-t-il. Je me sens faiblir face à son regard, il me transperce, il m'obsède. Il est différent. Totalement différent, il n'est plus le Luke à qui j'ai eu à faire. Il me trouble toujours autant. Son obsession pour moi...c'est étrange...mais d'un autre côté je suis flatté. Bon parle dis quelque chose il va se rendre compte de ton trouble. Tu viens? Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la fontaine m'asseyant sur le bord en pierre.

-Belle journée, posa le membre de la POG en s'asseyant aux côtés du noiraud laissant son épaule se coller à son homologue.

Son épaule est contre la mienne... pourquoi je me sens bien depuis que je l'ai vu? Pourquoi ces sensations étranges dans mon ventre? J'ai rien déjeuné ça s'explique.

-Ca te dit qu'on mange ensemble? Comme un crétin je suis parti sans rien manger, ricana celui qui a détruit son brassard d'Orpheus. Luke se retourna vers lui, et, d'un sourire franc:

-Avec plaisir, se réjoua le bleuté. Qu'il fasse pas cette tête là...il est très...craquant...mon dieu qu'est ce que je raconte? Oui bon, je l'admets il est plutôt...mignon. Luke... Pourquoi je ressens tout ça? Les sentiments sont un puzzle où la solution est variable. Les chemins sont les mêmes mais les routes qui l'y mènent changent la solution. Il me sort de mes pensées. Pourquoi tu souris?

-Par...parce que je connais la meilleure boulangerie de toute la ville et que je sais que tu vas te régaler, répondais-je en lui prenant le bras d'instinct et de l'emmener vers la patisserie.

* * *

-Oh Kaito! C'est si bon! J'en veux encore s'il te plaît, supplia la voix du jeune garçon aux yeux trop bleus d'après Kaito.

-Mais c'est trop grand pour toi, tenta de dissuader celui à la queue de cheval.

-Oh allez donne-la moi Kaito, brailla presque Luke.

-T'as déjà mangé 4 éclairs au chocolat tu vas finir en sumo, se moqua-t-il. Wow la conversation fait flipper on dirait que...rah je rougis maintenant. On dirait une vierge face à celui qu'elle aime. Oh put... _Il t'aime encore_... Rah ce puzzle n'a pas de solution! M'aime-t-il comme un ami? Comme un frère? Ou...m'aime-t-il davantage? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question...J'ai toujours été proche de lui lorsqu'on était enfants. Mais maintenant voudrais-je davantage?

Je mentirais si je pensais non... J'en ai..._envie_...mais ça me fait peur. Et si, le mauvais lui revenait? Alors, je souffrirais. Si j'arrivais à briser son brassard d'Orpheus, peut-être sera-t-il totalement lui-même? On était à la boulangerie, assis sur une table à proximité, l'un en face de l'autre.

-...to? Kaito? Fit une voix puis une ombre passant à plusieurs reprises devant mon visage. Il s'était levé et maintenait une main sur mon épaule, inquiet, je devrais le rassurer.

-Bon...t'as gagné! Tiens! Mais c'est le dernier! Oh quelle erreur venait-il de commettre puisque Luke venait de lui sauter dans les bras comme lorsqu'ils se sont vus quelques minutes plus tôt. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tournait son visage vers celui de son ami pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Merci beaucoup Kaito! Tu es si gentil, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur sa joue et d'aller redemander un éclair.

Il...m'a embrassé... La douceur de sa peau, contre la mienne, c'est...agréable. Ce fut si court, que la châleur de ses lèvres a disparu, et pourtant, elle s'insinue malgré tout dans mon corps. Le corps est un puzzle très spécial. C'est comme...un espèce de décompte. Un nombre de pièces, qui s'égraine, ce nombre, ce sont nos années de vies. Chaque pièce maîtresse possède un décompte. Personne ne sait s'il atteindra zéro avant le décompte de la vie. Toutes ces inconnues, fascinantes mais terrifiantes à la fois.

Et lui? Quel est le puzzle qui le concerne? En fait, je dois ajouter des pièces pour compléter le sien. Comme si, il était déjà incomplet au commencement, et que la solution du puzzle, est le bonheur. Tout se résume à un puzzle. Et si, la réponse à son puzzle, était moi? Tout semble confus, et à la fois si simple. C'est vrai, nous avons toujours été proche, cela ne changera rien, non? Je profite de son attente à la boulangerie pour le regarder attentivement. Ses habits le mettent en valeur, son visage, son oeil caché par ses cheveux, tout le met en valeur. Suis-je cependant prêt à aller...au niveau suivant? Je ne me résignes jamais à abandonner un niveau. Je veux toujours atteindre la solution ultime. Et là, je veux que ce soit la même chose. Ah, enfin il revient, le sourire aux lèvres. Instinctivement, je souris largement à mon tour.

-Bon appétit alors, m'exclamais-je.

-T'en veux? Fit-il en tendant l'éclair.

-Non merci! Je le regarde manger tranquillement, me moquant de lui alors qu'il s'en mettait sur la bouche. Il reste toujours enfant, et ça, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup. Je le fixe mais il semble pourtant le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda le chef de la société en sondant les yeux bruns de son ami.

-Tu t'es fait un petit bouc au chocolat, riais-je d'un seul coup, rire que je stoppais net lorsqu'il avait passé son doigt à l'endroit chocolaté avant...non mais je rêve? Il veut me tuer ou quoi? Mon coeur s'accélère subitement en voyant son doigt pointé vers moi. Je dois être rouge comme un crétin.

-Tiens, fit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus d'un air tout à fait innocent alors que la personne en face de lui rougissait de plus belle.

-Je...Luke...c'est..., balbutia celui à la queue de cheval.

-Bon, tant pis alors, souffla-t-il légèrement déçu avant de lécher le restant de chocolat d'un coup de langue rapide.

Ici le répondeur de Daimon Kaito, mon cerveau est actuellement indisponible, veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Mon coeur bat si vite, je me sens...chauffer... C'est très étrange...mais agréable. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Enfin, ça, ça ne change pas. Mais l'envie de toucher sa peau...ça, c'est nouveau. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur. Toutes ces envies à propos de lui me rongent.

* * *

J'ai réussi à l'inviter chez moi, enfin, il a pas été réticent, au contraire, il a sauté de joie. J'en souriais tellement j'étais heureux. Donc, nous voici chez moi, le temps s'était un peu chargé en nuages mais le soleil surplombait toujours la ville. On s'était retrouvé dans le canapé, côte à côte, savourant notre repas, des nouilles. Je voulais pas trop cuisiner alors qu'il était invité. Forcément, les nouilles étaient idéal. On regardait une émission à la télé, savourant ce fabuleux repas.

-Dis, Kaito? Demanda Luke au bout d'un moment, tournant son visage vers lui. Ses yeux...enfin...son oeil puisqu'il est le seul visible, est si bleu, si attirant. A force de plonger dedans je risque de m'y noyer. Vite réponds il va se poser des questions déjà qu'il a l'air un peu confus.

-Quoi?

-Tu...vis seul?

-Oui, soupirais-je, c'est vrai que je vis seul, cela me rend triste, puisque nous savons tous les deux ce que ça implique. J'aimerais bien de la compagnie...S'il voulait vivre ici, ce serait l'idéal mais...toutes ces envies étranges, je ne pourrais pas les contrôler indéfiniment.

-Tu n'as...personne? Je veux dire...dans ta vie, tenta-t-il de dire avec difficulté triturant ses doigts. Il est sérieux? Il vient de demander si j'étais avec quelqu'un? Il se demande sans doute s'il ne dérange pas. Il est légèrement rouge. C'est vrai qu'elles sont un peu brûlante ces nouilles.

-N...non, bredouillais-je intelligemment. Une question me trotte dans la tête maintenant. Et lui? Est-il...libre? Et...et toi?

-Tu sais, à la POG, je ne voyais pas grand monde, donc...non. Mais...j'espérais que quelqu'un me regarde comme moi je regarde cette personne, confia le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs détournant son regard vers la télévision.

Il...aime quelqu'un... Je devais m'en douter aussi... Je me rapproche de lui, je veux savoir qui. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'il me f...

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, leurs regards s'étaient perdus dans celui de l'autre, toute communication était impossible, seuls leurs souffles, s'accélérant, se faisait entendre, tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, n'étant qu'à une infime distance et c'était ce moment tant attendue qui...

DRIIIIIIIIING.

Que...quoi? Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner...seul ses lèvres qui s'approchaient comptait, et puis, un bruit de sonnette... Je décide de me lever rapidement, m'excusant et souriant rapidement à mon Luke, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée pour voir...

-Nonoha?

-Oh, bonjour Kaito! Je pensais pas que tu serais ici, tu ne répondais pas aux textos, je me suis un peu inquiétée, fit la jeune fille, décalant sa tête lorsqu'elle avait aperçu des cheveux sur le canapé, elle reconnut aussitôt la personne grâce à sa couleur de cheveux. Ses froncils se froncèrent automatiquement.

-Je vais bien, merci, je suis...

-Avec Luke, je vois ça, conclut-elle froidement. Il ne t'a rien fait hein? Le questionna Nonoha Itou.

-Euh...non, tout du moins pas encore pensais-je, mais faut que j'arrête de penser à ça moi! Ca ne va plus!

-Que fait-il ici? Elle suspecte quelque chose j'ai l'impression...mais en même temps, il est l'ennemi quoi. Logique qu'elle soit craintive.

-Je l'ai invité, répondis-je évasif le regardant furtivement.

-TU L'AS QUOI? S'écria l'étudiante peu habile en puzzle.

-Nonoha... Il reste Luke. Tu sais que je ne voudrais pas le perdre une fois de plus, déclara l'ancien détenteur du brassard d'Orpheus, d'un ton légèrement bas pour ne pas que son ami l'entende.

-Je sais mais...sois prudent!

-Je le suis toujours.

-Tu me diras tout ce que vous faites, hein? Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle sous-entend? Je claque violemment la porte, mon coeur battant rapidement, à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer entre lui et moi... Il me fixe avec étonnement.

-Elle...voulait que je goûte ses gateaux. Elle les fait elle-même...c'est ça le pire, souriais-je voyant qu'il me croyait.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Kaito, fit-il en se levant vers moi. Je le fixe, sentant les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer rapidement à l'idée de le voir se rapprocher. Je...comme tu le sais, la POG n'est plus vraiment existante...Si on peut dire. Mais...il y a eu un autre évènement, depuis que tu as résolu le puzzle de Galileo.

-C'est grave?

-Je...mon brassard s'est également brisé, révéla Rook en retirant son haut, révélant son T-shirt. Pourquoi il a mit un T-shirt? Kaito bon sang tu baves sur Luke!

-Donc tu es...redevenu normal? Ce serait donc le vrai lui que j'ai depuis hier? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Oui, mais... poursuivit le blanc voyant que son ami allait lui sauter dessus. Je veux revenir au Japon...sauf que je n'ai plus de toit où aller.

-Tu n'as aucun ancien ami de la POG où tu pourrais aller? Réponds non par pitié.

-Il n'a pas de maison ici et puis...je préfèrerais être près de toi.

-Viens vivre ici alors, fis-je plus pour moi que pour lui mais il semble m'avoir entendu. Quel crétin...

-Sérieusement Kaito?

-Je... Je suis seul ici, ya assez de place pour toi dans cet appart. Et puis, je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Il vit l'écart qui le séparait de Luke fondre comme neige au soleil puisqu'il lui avait sauté dessus, le cognant contre le mur, se laissant totalement aller dans cette étreinte.

-Merci, mon Kaito, souffla le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. Wow..._mon _Kaito? Le temps s'est arrêté. Il me cherche...il veut se faire prendre ou quoi? Oh mon dieu...à quoi je viens de penser... Je rougis violemment. Il a une tête de soumis aussi... vite bouge il va croire que t'es mort sinon. Je lui rends son étreinte alors qu'il...dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Tu as des affaires à prendre?

-Je...j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, ça ne te dérange pas tu es sûr? Redemanda Luke.

-Je peux t'aider pour emménager si tu veux.

-J'ai pas grand chose à prendre, merci Kaito, sourit-il embrassant à nouveau _son_ Daimon Kaito sur sa joue avant de quitter l'appart, laissant son ami aussi rouge, confus et chauffé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

-*IL A QUOI? Cria une voix féminine au bout du fil. J'en ai éloigné mon portable tellement elle a crié. Ah ben à côté, les sirènes de pompiers c'est rien.

-Nonoha..., soupirais-je las de cette conversation de déjà vu. Il est redevenu lui-même, il a retiré son haut, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait plus son brassard.

-*IL A QUOI?

-Nonoha...mes tympans s'il te plaît, gémit-il de plainte.

-*Il a retiré son haut?

-Euh...il était encore en T-Shirt hein, s'empressa de dire le jeune garçon. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine encore? On s'est sauté dessus et on a baisé comme des bêtes? Argh non mais quel crétin j'ai une image en tête. Agréable mais pas le moment.

-*Kaito..., soupira la femme à la coupe de cheveux assez particulière.

-Et puis il va revenir à la Root Academy à partir de lundi, ajouta celui à la queue de cheval. Je vais être avec lui jours et nuits... je me stoppe devant mes paroles... Résisterais-je? Et lui? M'aime-t-il vraiment comme moi je l'aime? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser que la porte s'ouvra sur lui.

-Me revoilà, mon Kaito, s'écria le jeune Luke.

-Le revoilà, j'y vais! A demain, Nonoha, termina l'occupant premier de l'appartement.

-*Hey! Attends! Comment ça _MON KAITO?_? KAITO? Je raccroche rapidement, souriant à mon colocataire pour l'aider. Lui, étais parti dans la chambre, transportant une petite partie de ses vêtements. Je le rejoins dans la chambre, il me regarde de ses yeux, enfin, de son oeil visible. Il sourit doucement, et je lui rends après avoir déposé le reste de ses affaires.

-Ca va Luke?

-Maintenant, oui, souffla le plus petit des deux. Je lui prends instinctivement le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Mon coeur s'accélère, il était uniquement en T-Shirt, je sentais sa peau sous la mienne, douce et chaude. Je dois rougir mais je m'en fiche pas mal.

-J'ai cuisiné ça pour ce soir, s'exclama l'hôte en montrant son plat à son nouveau colocataire. Ils s'installèrent rapidement.

-Ca sent bon, fit Luke en sentant le plat qu'avait préparé l'autre garçon.

-Tu dormiras dans mon lit ce soir, déclara de but en blanc Kaito, rougissant férocement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de rectifier. Je veux dire, je dormirais dans le canapé. T'inquiète pas mon lit est un deux places, c'est pas la place qu'il te manquera.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

-Mais tu sais, il est confortable le canapé quand même.

-Dors avec moi, au moins cette nuit, s'il te plaît, supplia l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il veut vraiment que je le prenne ou quoi?

-Co...comme tu veux.

-Tu cuisines divinement bien, sourit-il alors qu'il venait de finir son assiette. Je peux...aller me doucher?

-Porte à droite, indiquais-je le fixant, mon regard descendant sur son joli derrière. Bon sang Kaito ressaisis-toi tu baves sur ton colocataire. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre, prendre mes affaires de douche et mon pyjama en attendant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Chose qu'il fait...après 45 minutes! J'entends le verrou et la porte qui s'ouvre. Je lève mon regard vers...le corps parfait de Luke...mon dieu il est...en boxer...juste en boxer.

-Tout va bien, Kaito? Demanda le blanc remarquant le trouble de son ami.

-Euh...je...vais prendre ma douche, affirma le plus grand disparaissant dans la salle laissant Luke seul. Il ressortit rapidement, en pyjama mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son ami...avec un de ses sous-vêtements à la main. Lu...Luke?

-Oh...désolé Kaito, je regardais juste...tes affaires.

-C'est rien, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Ca va être dur de dormir à ses côtés, je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ce que j'ai fait sous la douche. Ne souriez pas comme ça j'ai rien fait bande de pervers. Je m'approche donc du lit, regardant Luke du coin de l'oeil...se recoiffant? Avant de dormir ça n'a aucun intérêt mais il tient beaucoup à ses cheveux, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Je m'installe sous les couvertures, soupirant d'aise, ayant pris le côté gauche instinctivement. Je le vis se tourner vers moi, me sourire avant de le regarder s'allonger à mes côtés sous les couvertures chaudes. Il fait froid dans l'appartement. Je l'entends greloter légèrement, je sens le froissement des couvertures jusqu'à sentir...oh...une main se poser sur la mienne...mon coeur s'accélère, le temps s'arrête, ma respiration se coupe, juste...cette douce châleur de sa main sur la mienne.

-J'ai froid...Kaito, gémit Luke. Il me fait de la peine, je veux le prendre dans mes bras...mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait... Tiens, il bouge. Il...IL FAIT QUOI? Le corps de son ami venait de se blottir contre lui, posant sa main sur le torse du plus grand, son visage enfoui dans le cou du garçon sous lui.

-Lu...Luke? Le regardais-je incrédule.

-T'es chaud, soupira-t-il d'aise. Non mais il souhaite vraiment que je le prenne ou quoi? Luke bon sang, s'il se plaît, tout ça me perturbe, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bien. Mon corps brûle, se consume, mon coeur bat rapidement, une certaine partie semble s'éveiller, mais vu que sa jambe est pas loin, je suis tranquille.

-Me...merci, bredouilla l'ancien porteur du brassard d'Orpheus. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Rook dans son cou.

-Merci à toi, Kaito. Merci d'être là pour moi, même après tout ça. Tu me rends tellement heureux.

-Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, tu m'as manqué, avoua celui qui maintenait le corps du plus petit sur lui. Le visage de celui-ci se leva pour fixer son homologue. Ses yeux bleus traversèrent les bruns, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, doucement, timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent les unes sur les autres, simplement. Plus rien pour eux ne compta que ce baiser, tendre et doux. Ils s'endormirent dans la position qu'avait initialement pris le chef de la POG sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

* * *

J'ai si bien dormi...au chaud, avec lui. Je me sens heureux, on s'est embrassés...mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent _vraiment_ pour moi. Pour moi, la situation est claire. Notre relation est étrange mais elle me plaît. Notre relation est un puzzle, il s'emboîte, il est parfait, pur, naturel, innocent et pourtant fragile, complexe et tourmenté. J'émerge difficilement, je ne ressens plus sa présence dans notre lit. Je décide d'y sortir. Je le cherche partout mais rien. Je voulais profiter de la journée avec lui, oui encore. J'entends mon portable vibrer. Je le regarde, un message de Luke...mon coeur bat si vite. _Rejoins-moi à la fontaine, 9h00, Luke_. Encore? Bon...je décide d'y aller, mes pas s'accélérant instinctivement jusqu'à le retrouver au même endroit que la veille. Il est magnifique. Il me voit arriver, il sourit, et moi aussi. Je m'asseois à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, Kaito, sourit Luke en l'embrassant sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ici?

-Tu as toujours dit que les puzzles reflétaient la personne qui les avaient fait, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, ils dévoilent des émotions et des sentiments.

-J'ai fait un puzzle, juste pour toi, tous mes sentiments sont dans ce puzzle, et je veux que ça soit toi qui résolve ce puzzle.

-D'accord! Limite de temps?

-Deux heures, le premier indice est dans cet appartement, c'est l'heure du puzzle, Kaito, sourit le plus petit avant de quitter la pièce et l'appartement, laissant son ami chercher dans son appartement. Etrange idée mais je ne refuse jamais un puzzle. Je me demande ce que je vais ressentir dans celui-là, et aussi découvrir ses sentiments. Et s'il...non c'est impossible. Je cherche dans toute la maison, en vain, il doit bien être quelque part. Tiens? J'ai pas fouillé dans ses affaires. Ca le fait pas aussi...à moins que ça soit absolument ce qu'il veut? Je décide de chercher et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour trouver une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et lis ce qu'il y était inscrit.

-Ana? Comme Ana Gram? Je m'élance donc vers chez elle, ne comprenant pas tellement ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Elle n'habite pas loin, encore heureux. J'arrive rapidement devant sa porte. Je décide de toquer. J'entends ses pas approcher.

-Oh, bonjour Kaito, me fit-il dans un sourire. Quel est le but ta visite?

-Je cherche une enveloppe qu'aurais laissé Luke, réponda l'autre garçon, rougissant légèrement.

-Euh désolé je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ton dernier puzzle. S'il n'a pas pu entrer, il a donc dû la laisser à l'extérieur. Je baissais ma tête vers le sol...le paillasson?

-Bingo! Je l'ouvris rapidement, constatant le mot Musée. Merci beaucoup! A demain! Bye! M'écriais-je en partant en courant. Il est un peu plus loin, mais j'ai largement le temps. Que veut-il me dire? J'ai du mal à cerner le sens de ce puzzle. J'arrive rapidement au musée, m'attardant sur le décor. Il n'a pas pu entrer, l'enveloppe est donc à l'extérieur. Je remarque la grosse pierre. Je fais le tour et y découvre la nouvelle enveloppe. Orchidée? J'en conclus que je dois voir un fleuriste, mais il y en a 3 ici. Je me dirige vers la plus proche. 1h22 encore, j'ai largement le temps.

-Bonjour monsieur, souria la vendeuse lorsque je pénétrais dans le magasin.

-Vous n'avez pas d'Orchidée au nom de Daimon Kaito? Demanda l'homme à la queue de cheval.

-Euh...non je suis désolé, réponda difficilement la jeune femme. Je la remercia tout en me dirigeant vers la seconde, à nouveau négatif. Je pars donc vers la dernière, espérant qu'elle s'y trouve.

-Oui, bien sûr, de la part de?

-Luke? Fis-je gêné de ce qu'elle peut croire même si je m'en fiche.

-Tenez, me tendit la fleuriste dans un sourire. Je vis l'enveloppe. Université? Sérieux? Elle est à deux kilomètres! T'exagères Luke! Je la remercie en courant, souriant à la fleur que m'a implicitement offert mon Luke... Il me fallut 18 minutes pour y arriver. Là encore, il n'a pas pu y rentrer. Mais elle est grande, il a bien dû laisser un quelconque indice. Je regarde son écriture, élégante. Tiens, son _t_ est différent. La barre du _t _descend des deux côtés comme sur un arbre. Bien sûr! Cette Université a un mini parc ouvert. Je me dirige donc là bas, 47 minutes, ça va être juste. Je regarde les arbres, jusqu'à voir une flèche transpercer une enveloppe. Je la saisis, retirant la flèche auparavant, je lu "Root". Notre académie? Je ne comprends pas. Je cours là bas mais ça semble juste en temps s'il en mets un autre...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par tous ces endroits? Ana, Musée, Orchidée, Université, Root...Oh mon dieu...mon coeur bats si vite, tant par ma course que par la solution de son puzzle. La première lettre de chaque enveloppe forment le sentiment amour. Il...m'aime? Mes joues s'empourprent, je l'aime mais est-ce ce même amour? J'arrive enfin à la Root Academy. Il a pu y avoir accès, c'est ouvert également le dimanche. Je rentre à l'intérieur, cherchant un moyen, un code. Je vis, sur une ardoise, un chiffe, je le connais, c'est mon numéro de casier. Je file là bas, entrant mon code...ironiquement, mon code de casier, c'est Luke. Je découvre une enveloppe, un peu plus épaisse. Je l'ouvre, pris le feutre qui s'y trouvais et je lis son mot à haute voix.

-Si tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire, tu comprends donc ce que je ressens pour toi. Si tu ressens la même chose, réponds-moi sur l'ardoise de ton appartement. Je t'aime, Kaito.

Il m'aime donc? Ce...ça me semble si irréel mais pourtant si touchant. Je me dirige d'un pas effréné vers mon appart, 12 minutes. Ca va être juste. Le temps s'écoule, lentement. La distance se réduit, inexorablement. J'arrive enfin chez moi, je vis l'ardoise sur le sol. J'écris un "oui, amour, je t'aime aussi", je passais l'ardoise dans la fente que j'avais faite pour le courrier au cas où. J'entendis ses pas, mon coeur s'accèlère brutalement. J'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer. La serrure s'ouvre, et je vois son corps souple et attirant se dresser devant moi, un sourire tendre sur son visage.

-KAITOOOOOOO! S'écrit-il avant de sauter dans ses bras, son ami brun passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains leva le visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs vers lui où il put enfin goûter aux lèvres tant attendue de son Luke. C'était un baiser doux, tendre, qui transmettait tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il y mettait fin à bout de souffle, collant son front contre celui du plus petit en chuchottant:

-Je t'aime, mon Luke.

-Moi aussi, mon Kaito, soupira celui qui fut membre de la POG. Kaito lui prit la main, l'emmenant dans l'appartement, fermant la porte à clé avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, leurs sens en éveil, ils se laissaient aller à ce baiser, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, comme si l'autre le maintenait sur terre. Kaito poussa son petit ami jusque dans la chambre, craignant pourtant faire tomber celui qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche parce qu'il avait fait trainer quelque chose. Il l'allongea sur le lit, décrochant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Kaito? Demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus en voyant son ami lui grimper dessus, il semblait légèrement craintif de la suite, bien qu'excité on voyait la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, L-uke, sussura l'homme à la queue de cheval à l'oreille de son soumis, ce dernier rougit de plus belle en comprenant l'allusion qu'avait faite celui à qui il avait donné son coeur et bientôt son corps. Le solver le deshabillait lentement, embrassant sa peau, passant ses mains sur le torse de son ami alors que l'autre se laissait faire, tout en lançant un regard fiévreux à celui qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il se retrouvait en boxer, son érection était conséquente, bien visible et semblait convenir à Kaito vu le sourire qu'il faisait. Luke appréhendait légèrement, mais il savait que tout se passerait bien, il le suppliait du regard de se deshabiller. C'est ce que celui qui allait le marquer de son empreinte fit sans rechigner, restant en boxer, pour que son petit ami voit à quel point il était excité.

-Oh, Kaito, s'il te plaît, fais-moi tien, et c'est ce qu'il fit durant les deux heures qui suivirent à forces de cris, de _plus vite, plus haut, plus fort_ ou autre c_'est trop gros_!

* * *

-Barbare, râla un certain garçon aux cheveux blancs qui fusillait son petit ami du regard. Ils se trouvaient quasiment à la Root Academy, les autres élèves étaient surpris par l'allure étrange de Luke.

-C'est de ta faute tu m'as dit non, souria l'homme à la queue de cheval à ses côtés, tout en grimpant les escaliers.

-Mais ça fait mal, gémit-il de douleur.

-On va pas en chier une pendule, ricana le plus grand en l'embrassant furtivement sur sa joue.

-Tu ne me toucheras plus jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, déclara Luke en fusillant son amoureux du regard alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant leurs amis.

-Je ne préfères pas leur dire pour le moment qu'on est à deux, chuchota Einstein.

-D'accord, souffla son uke en souriant alors que les autres les virent tous les deux.

-KAITO! S'écria Nonoha en le frappant, ce dernier se massa le crâne. Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers le garçon à ses côtés. T'es sûr de toi au moins?

-Oui, Nonoha. Je veux que Luke reste avec moi...enfin je veux dire...

-Kaito et moi sortons ensemble, révéla de but en blanc le-dit Luke avant de se tourner vers Einstein et l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, sous le regard ahuri du reste de leurs amis. Il se détacha rapidement de lui, le regardant en souriant d'un air victorieux, les yeux de l'autre laissaient transparaître un _tu me le paieras ce soir_.

-JE VOULAIS PAS LEUR DIRE! Cria Kaito alors qu'il vit un kumiki puzzle passer devant ses yeux, il l'attrapa et commença à le résoudre. Tu sais comment m'avoir, marmonna-t-il totalement absorbé par son puzzle.

-T'avais qu'à pas me faire si mal hier soir, souffla le giver, regardant son amour faire son puzzle en entourant le cou du garçon de ses bras.

-KAITO T'AS QUOI? S'alarma la jeune femme en imaginant très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Nonoha... S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu l'aimais?

-Parce que lorsque je l'ai revu, j'étais confus, je ne voulais pas vous embêter davantage. Le brassard d'Orpheus, les puzzles, tout ça faisait beaucoup pour vous, je ne voulais pas vous mettre davantage mal à l'aise. Et puis, j'ai tout compris que récemment. C'est déjà compliqué comme ça.

-Il va falloir que j'aille à mon cours, à tout à l'heure, mon Kaito, fit Luke en embrassant tendrement son amour devant le reste du groupe toujours pas habitué à la scène. Il partit le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger.

-J'ai trouvé la solution à mon puzzle, s'exclama Kaito en se retournant vers Nonoha.

-Ton puzzle? Ne comprit-elle pas.

-La solution à mon puzzle, c'est Luke, souffla le jeune garçon en rougissant alors qu'un fin sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Oui bon je sais je suis nul en puzzle mais bon j'espère que ça reste cohérent. S'il y a des incohérences, faites-les savoir, je les corrigerais ;)

Bonne journée à vous ^^

pf59.


End file.
